A Lightweight and a Guitarist
by swimfis5
Summary: Crisspez. Darren and Lauren meet at a party and Lauren gets tipsy. Darren decided to walk her home. a lot of fluff! ONE-SHOT


A Light Weight and a Guitarist

A Crisspez One-Shot

Lauren had first laid eyes on him at a cast party they were at. His name was Darren. They were in a few acting classes together and even got coffee twice. Lauren smiled as she recognized a familiar face. She walked over to the corner where he was playing his guitar and singing. His voice was intoxicating, and obviously she wasn't the only one who heard what she heard. Darren was surrounded by at least 6 girls. Lauren heart dropped, who was she kidding a guy like that fall for her. Just as she was going to turn around his eyes caught hers. He smiled at her and stopped playing.

"Hey!" he called at her, "Lauren what are you doing here?"

Lauren made her way over to where he sitting, a few of girls got up and left after they realized they weren't being paid attention to. She smiled at him "My friend Julia was in this show, she invited me."  
Darren slid over on the chair he was sitting on and invited her to sit down, she gladly took it. "How about you what brings you here?"

"My good friend Nick wrote the show. I'm kind of the musical entertainment." Darren nodded his head toward the guitar in his lap.

Lauren looked at him funny."I think you're being replaced with the stereo that's blaring."

He laughed, "Yeah I think he said that just to get me out of the house."

Lauren's jaw dropped, "You? Darren Criss? A shut away?! Never!"

"Hey I am not that big of a party goer!"

"Could have fooled me!" Lauren teased.

"My good looks can be deceiving" Darren winked.

Lauren blushed, "what looks?!" she teased. Even though she knew that Darren was hot.

"Can my good looks convince you to have a drink with me?" Darren asked shyly. He didn't want to come across as an ass hole who wanted to get her drunk, but he didn't want to be rude either. Lauren nodded her head "Well then I guess I will be right back." Darren grinned.

Lauren watch as he walked away, something about that man just drew her in. She wasn't one to usually drink because she was such a light weight. Curse her petite figure! Lauren watched the party in full swing from the little corner she occupied. All the girls left once Darren stopped playing, and they happily moved on to new things. Darren returned and handed her a drink.

She sipped cautiously. Darren laughed at her, "Relax Lauren, I didn't put a drug in there!

Lauren stuck her tongue out at him, "How do I know? I'm a pretty attractive girl, maybe you want me drugged so you can bring me to your room?!" She teased him.

Darren was starting to like this girl a lot, always joking and laughing. "Hey, I'll drink to that! A pretty girl allowed me to get her a drink! There is a god!"

Lauren went crimson, Darren called her pretty! They fell into conversation easily, bantering back and forth at first. Now they were actually talking, first about school, then hobbies, then just telling each other crazy stories about the past. One drink became 3 and before Lauren knew it she was tipsy. Darren noticed Lauren's words starting to jumble and she started getting really giggly.

He chuckled at her, "Wow Lopez! You really are a light weight!"

"Oh shut up! I told you that being 100 pounds had its disadvantages. Besides I think it's time for me to go anyways. Usually I leave before I do anything foolish!"

" Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?" Darren asked. Concern in his eyes.

"Nahh I have Jules for that... Wait... Where is she?" Lauren scanned to room for Julia. She noticed her comfy with a guy. "Well she's not going anywhere anytime soon!"

Darren looked over to Julia, and then back to Lauren. " you sure you don't want me to walk you back?"

"Thanks Dare, but I'm good!" Lauren smiled as she stood up to leave, then all of a sudden the room started spinning, Lauren had more then she thought. She was about to walk away until Darren caught her arm.

"There is no way I'm letting you walk home alone like this! I'd feel terrible if something were to happen to you!"

"Someone has been watching too much law and order!" Lauren teased. Darren just rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey if I can keep you safe, and get a goodnight kiss, then I am walking you home."

It was Lauren who rolled her eyes now, "Ha some gentleman you are!" Her insides were burning though. She would kiss Darren right there if they weren't in a joking state right now. Although I guess it would be better to do it tipsy while she had nerve.

They said their goodbyes. Darren helped Lauren slip into her coat and soon his hand was on the small of her back leading her out and keeping her steady.

They walked towards Lauren's dorm. "Wait, where is your dorm?" She asked sticking her hands in her pockets attempting to keep her hands warm from the fall night.

"It's over by the main building," Darren said casually as he wrapped his arm around her tighter attempting to keep her warm.

"Darren! That is like 20 minute walk in the other direction! You don't have to walk me home." Lauren said pulling away embarrassed that he would walk her all the way home.

"It's not a big deal Lo, really I don't mind."

"You are equally as intoxicated as I am! I am just as worried for something happening to you walking home alone!" Lauren said quickly.

"I am not tipsy Lauren; see I can hold my liquor!" Darren laughed. Lauren shoved him, and lost her balance herself almost falling to the side. Darren laugh was full of sound. He really liked this girl, she was something else. He helped her steady and then did something spontaneous. "Jump on!"

Lauren looked at him, "Are you going to give me a piggy back ride!" Darren nodded. Lauren squealed and jumped on.

"You are really light, no wonder you can't hold liquor you are like 90 pounds!"

"See I told you!" Lauren said, her breath tickling Darren's neck. "You are really a gentleman Darren I owe you."

Darren smiled, "It's what I do, but you know you could give me a chance to take you out on a date." He couldn't help it. The way she smelled was intoxicating, her voice was drawing him in. He needed to get to know her more than he already did.

Lauren chuckled, as she wrapped herself tighter around him. They finally reached her dorm and Darren set her down gently. Her cheeks were rosy from the wind and the tip of Darren's nose was red. She kissed the tip of it, having to stand on her tippy toes.

"It's a date." She smiled. She opened the door and invited him in. Darren willingly walked in.

"I'll be right back!" Lauren said. Darren just nodded. "Make yourself at home." Lauren said pointing to the couch. Darren was hesitant, he didn't want to stay and intrude. Lauren came back out changed out her party clothes. She threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She had scrubbed her makeup off and hair was now lying loosely around her face. She was still a little tipsy. But Darren had never seen some one so perfect. It took all the strength he had not to go take her in his arms and just kiss her, feel her hair in his hands, her skin on his. He was brought out of his day dream when Lauren started talking.

"Argue all you want to Darren, I'm not letting you walk back to your dorm alone. It's cold out and it's dark!"

Darren laughed at Lauren, who for a woman so small, had walked straight up to him crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Fine Lopez, I'll stay, but you are going straight to bed. You are drunk, and I will not have you try and seduce me! Because it just might work!"

Lauren laughed, oh boy did she want to seduce him, but he respected her, which only made her want him more. "Fine" she laughed, "but you're missing out!" Lauren grabbed two pillows and a big blanket from her bed and dragged them over to the couch where Darren was sitting. She whipped a pillow at his head, but her aim was off, all Darren did was catch it! " And I am not drunk! I am tipsy!" She sat down on the opposite end of the couch and put her feet on his legs.

"Umm? Lo, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping silly, what does it look like?" She answered cheekily.

Darren knew that she wasn't going to move her feet, so to get them off him, he started to tickle her toes. Lauren was incredibly ticklish and she had the giggles. She started squirming until finally she couldn't hold out any longer, she burst out laughing! "OKAY I GIVE!" She cried throwing her feet off Darren.

Once Darren realized she was ticklish he asked, "Laur? Are you ticklish anywhere else?"

Lauren bit her cheek, "Nope." She said with the straightest face she could manage.

"Don't lie to me Lopez!" He started to hover over her, his hands ready to tickle where ever he could get.

She looked up at him. "I swear!" She was already giggling. Darren started to slowly move his hands toward her stomach. "Darren don't you dare!" Darren was straddled on top her, Lauren was trapped.

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish?" He laughed at her futile attempts to move. Darren started tickling her, her laugh was intoxicating. It sounded like bells. The way her brown eyes lit up melted his insides. She shook her head to the sides trying to move away, allowing her hair to fall all over her face. He stopped tickling her and pushed the hair out of her face. It was like silk on his hands.

Laurens face burned at Darren's touch. He gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The way he smiled down at her, the way his fingers brushed her face, it made the heat rush to her cheeks where those fingers just so happened to be placed. Darren's gaze was too intense, she had to look away.

"Is someone embarrassed?" Darren teased her, even though he was glad she looked away, because if she didn't he would have kissed her right there.

Lauren laughed and turned even more scarlet than ever, "How can I not be! I have a hot man straddling me, and he has found my weakness!"

Darren smiled at her; "It's a cute weakness!" he got off of her and sat back down. Lauren learned her lesson, instead of putting her feet back on him she snuggled up against him.

"First thing to learn about me Mr. Criss, I am a snuggler!"

Darren laughed, as he looked down at the tiny girl curling into his side, even though they had met just weeks ago,but something about her brought him happiness. Being here on her couch just made it seem like they went back ages ago. "Hey Laur?" He asked looking down at her.

She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, sleep creeping into them, "Hmm?"

"Sleep tight." He leaned down into her lips. A tiny peck, something sweet, that he would never regret. The sparks were instant, and he knew she felt them to because she kissed back right away.

"Goodnight Dare." She snuggled closer to him a smile placed across her face."Remind me to go to parties with you more often. I can get used to this!"

He laughed as he watched this mesmerizing girl fall asleep in his arms.

Fin!

**Just a little something i wrote! Hope you like it! Now its time to get back to my other fic! Leave reviews! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**Alyssa!**


End file.
